


An (Almost) Christmas Disaster

by fandomsandxfiles



Series: Peggysous and Agent Carter [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Chaos, Don't ever trust Peggy and Jack to not cause mayhem, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tired Mom Friend Daniel Sousa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles
Summary: Three missing friends. Two people who can't cook. One kitchen full of food, with no one who can help.This Christmas Eve is definitely going to be one to remember.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Peggysous and Agent Carter [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Get Well Soon Winter 2020





	An (Almost) Christmas Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vintagelavenderskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely @vintaglavenderskies. Hope you like it!!

Peggy woke up on Christmas eve to a cold and empty room, as she realized when she rolled over to see Daniel missing from his side of the bed. She usually got up before him, so it was strange that he wasn't there. The clock read 9:00 am. She had slept later than usual, but neither of them had to go to work today, so it didn't really matter. She got out out of bed and headed into the kitchen, hoping to find him waiting for her with a cup of coffee. 

The kitchen was empty too, save for a scribbled note taped to the fridge. Peggy pulled it down and started to read. 

_Peg,_

_Got called into work for something today. Don't freak out or anything it's nothing bad, just chiefly duties. I'll be home later._

_Love,_

_Daniel_

Despite the note explicitly saying, "don't freak out," Peggy couldn't help feeling a twinge of worry. She didn't want to bother him by calling him if he was busy, but she didn't want to leave him if he needed help with something. 

She was halfway to the phone to call the office anyway when it started ringing. "Hello?" she answered tentatively, not sure who it could be but hoping it was Daniel, saying that he would be home soon. 

"Can you cook?" a voice came through the phone, with no other introduction. 

"Jack?" Peggy asked, completely dumbfounded. Of all the people she thought might be calling her 9 o'clock in the morning, Jack Thompson wasn't on that list, even though he was in LA for Christmas, staying at Howard's mansion. He had gotten along really well with Ana Jarvis when he was recovering from his gunshot wound a few years ago, and since then she had insisted that Jack spend the holidays with everyone on the west coast. "What's going on?" 

"I made the mistake of coming down to the kitchen for breakfast this morning, and Ana roped me into helping her cook for tonight's dinner. But then she said she needed to go somewhere to get something and left. Now I'm trapped in the kitchen and I need help, because I can make an egg, but not much past that. Can you come help? Or Sousa? Anyone honestly."

"I'll be over in a few minutes," Peggy said. "In the meantime, is Howard there? He can probably help just watch everything until I get there." 

"Stark knows even less about cooking than I do," he said. "Believe me, I asked."

"I'm afraid I'm not the best cook either," Peggy admitted. "Daniel is normally the one who makes the more complicated things." 

"So send Sousa." 

"He's not here." 

"Well where is he?"

"I think he's at the office. He left a note saying that he'd been called in. So I guess you're stuck with me." 

"Three people who can't cook," Jack deadpanned. "God help us."

***

Peggy hoped that Ana would be back soon, because she got to Howard's, she was met with a stove covered in pots and pans, and trays of other things just laid out everywhere. Howard was utterly useless, and Jack was trying his best. She was trying to keep the many pots on the stove from boiling over. "Where's Jarvis?" she asked Jack, who cleaning up something he spilled by accident. 

"I don't know, I haven't seen him all day. Ana just said that he had something to do, and that's why she needed my help to cook." 

"Did she say what she had to get? Because I don't think we're going to make it that much longer without her," Peggy asked, and Jack shook his head. "Great." Peggy said, letting out a small sigh. "Three people in my life are MIA today, and we're going to blow up the kitchen." 

"Come on Marge, it's like you have no faith in us." 

Peggy raised her eyebrows at him. "Jack, you're literally cleaning up our second spill in the past twenty minutes, Howard is nowhere to be found, most of these pots are in constant danger of boiling over, and we have absolutely no idea when Ana is coming back, or where Jarvis is at all!" 

"Okay, maybe you have a point. What do we do now?" 

Peggy opened her mouth to answer, but then stopped, turning to face the stove. "Do you smell something burning?" 

Jack didn't even have to respond to that, because at that moment smoke started creeping out of the oven. Peggy ran over and wrenched open the door, reaching in with an oven mitt to take whatever it was out. The smoke alarm was screaming, and smoke was filling the room. A tray of hardened, blackened circles sat on the counter. "Jack! Why didn't you tell me there were cookies in the oven?" 

"I didn't know!" 

"You didn't know there was something in the oven? Are you actually that oblivious?" 

"I already told you I don't know anything about cooking!" 

Then Howard's voice cut into the chaos. "What on _earth_ are you two doing down here?" 

Peggy sighed. She didn't want to deal with him right now. "Can you just please turn off the fire alarm?" 

Howard just nodded. He knew that he definitely didn't want to get involved in what just happened. Still arguing, Peggy and Jack started opening the windows and fanning the smoke out of the kitchen. Several small disasters later, the smoke was mostly clear. 

When Ana finally returned, she stopped short as she walked into the kitchen, looking at the mess that covered every surface. Peggy was fiddling with the dials on the stove to keep anything else from burning or boiling over, and Jack was attempting to scrape the burnt cookies into the trash with a knife. "What happened when I was gone?" 

Peggy and Jack wore matching looks of guilt and embarrassment as Jarvis followed his wife into the kitchen, Daniel not far behind him. "Daniel! How did you know I was here?" Peggy asked. 

"You weren't at home, so I called here and Howard said that you and Jack were cooking. I could hear the two of you bickering from another room."

"That still doesn't answer the question of what happened," Jarvis said, looking around the kitchen at the carnage. 

Peggy started to speak. "Jack never told me-" 

"You know what, I think that tell me everything I need to know," Jarvis cut her off. "Now can you all just leave so that Ana and I can try to salvage tonight's dinner?" 

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Peggy asked. "I feel bad-" 

"Miss Carter, your skills at catching bad guys is unmatched, but I would not trust you in the kitchen." 

***

Peggy, Jack, and Daniel all headed to the living room to give the Jarvises some space. Daniel had already suggested that they just order pizza for that night and then do a nice Christmas dinner tomorrow, but Jack already vetoed that on the basis that Los Angeles pizza is the worst he'd ever had. 

Daniel sat down on the couch, and Peggy leaned into his side. "Hey Sousa, next time I'm having cooking trouble, I'm calling you." 

Daniel laughed. "I don't think I'm much better than Peggy honestly. We get take-out more often than we cook." 

"Maybe we should all take cooking classes together," Peggy said, smiling. "Then maybe Jack won't blow up his own kitchen the next time he tries to cook." 

"Marge I am never going anywhere near a kitchen again if you're in it," Jack said. "I think the next time we blow something up, it should be an enemy base or something. Stick to catching bad guys Peggy, and let someone else handle the cooking." 

"You don't think I can cook?" 

"After what I witnessed today? I think I'm validated if I say no." 

"You're the one who didn't-"

"Alright you two, settle down," Daniel cut in, but neither Peggy nor Jack listened. They kept squabbling on, bickering about who-knows-what at this point. 

Daniel sighed. This was going to be an interesting holiday, that's for sure. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
